Mercenaries of the Future
by IntelligenceDampeningSphere
Summary: The TF2 mercenaries get sent into the future by the administrator to fetch her Australium,but the future holds surprises for the Red Bread gang.
1. To The Future

**A/N: Out of Story Notes will be in bold or bold italics if my writing career on this site continues,and in advance I'd like to apologise for any errors in the writing,both story wise and English ,this is the first time I've ever written a story on this site or anywhere public for that matter.** **The story takes place after team classic is defeated,but the administrator chooses to conserve the Australium to make this work. I also apologise for errors where the name ms Pauling is missing,I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the dot as other writers have problems with names including dots**

Ms. Pauling and the RED team had made it to Grey Mann's base after killing Team Classic on His island,they located a plane,loaded it up, and flew to the coordinates the Administrator had provided them .

Ms. Pauling was nervous,this was the first time she properly met her boss in 6 months. She didn't know whether she succeeded or failed,and what would follow either of those outcomes. Jerry,Saxton Hale's pilot,was flying the plane. Everyone else excluding Pauling,Hale,and Margaret was sleeping. After half an hour of listening to the two Australians talk, went to sleep as well.

When she woke up,they were landing at a remote structure in someplace not unlike dustbowl or is,to say,completely barren and desolate. Hale and Mags were missing. The RED team were waking up."So,this is where that angry lass lives,eh?"Asked Demoman. "Yup, and it looks like Engie's here too," She responded.

When they all exited the jet,Engi came down to greet them."So,I see y'all made it back alright. Good to see you,TheAdministrator's been waiting." Ms Pauling wondered what her boss was going to think of her performance on this mission. She was hoping it was good.

Ms. Pauling entered the quarters where the Administrator had lived for the past 6 months. "Please,sit down .We'll have much time to catch up later,but for now I need you to do one more thing..."

Ten minutes later, Ms Pauling returned to find the mercenaries having a laugh and catching up. Jerry,Hale,Margaret,and the plane had presumably left after meeting with the Administrator before her. "So I convinced Spy to take me to the bank-" "I sincerely wish I hadn't" "-and then when we got there,they locked us in the vault!"Exclaimed Scout. "Which,I remind you, was filled with Tom Jones memorabilia that will remain worthless until your death.I keep on telling you,you are one of the stupidest members of this team,which Soldier is also part of. Tom Jones is young,virile,and has practically no enemies. Comparing to our lifetimes,he may very well be immortal!" Spy reprimanded Scout. "Question," Soldier stated" "What is your question,Soldier?" Spy sighed. "Tom Jones is dead," The crazy patriot informed. "You killed him?" "Yes" "Snapped his neck?" "Affirmative" "Does it have something to do with that wizard roommate if yours?" "That is corre- wait a minute,how do you know all this if you are not a wizard? EVERYONE,SPY IS MERASMUS!I AM GOING TO SNAP YOUR NECK FOR THE VERY LAST TIME!" "Soldier,I am not a wizard,and you never never snapped the wizar-" Spy was cut short as soldier charged at him,intent on killing him. Remaining seated,Spy flipped Soldier onto the floor on the other side of the chair he was sitting on."I simply know you,after working with you for almost 5 years,"He said as he lit another cigarette.

After the brief duel, Ms. Pauling cleared her throat and addressed the mercenaries."I know you've been working for us for 5 years,and that you want to go home back to your families now,but The Administrator and I have one last job offer for you." "Listen here sheila," Interrupted Sniper,"But why would we want to work for you and that old hag if we have everything we need right now?" "But you don't,Double all the money you've been paid for the last 5 years, with maybe a bit... extra,"Countered Ms Pauling with a glint in her eye as she said the last few words."10% of the money has already been paid into all of your bank accounts,or your family member's,according to our initial agreement." "I'm all for getting paid,Ma'am,but like sniper said,we already have a ton of money thanks to your employment. I'm more interested in learning about this situation with the Administrator and her precious Australium,"Said Dell Conagher,the Engineer. "The Administrator hasn't even told me everything yet,but she said she will after you go on the job,then I'll tell you what I know,"Promised Ms Pauling . Seeing Soldier open his mouth, She answered his question by saying "No,Zhanna will not be able to come,I tried but the Administrator said that only the RED team can go." Both Soldier and Zhanna saddened at this. "But,it will only take a few hours if it goes successfully." That got the team's attention. What was this miracle job,offering a decade's worth of pay for only a couple of hours' work? "What is zhis job anyway? Asked Medic. "It will be explained fully tomorrow,"Ms. Pauling responded ,"But it involves time travel." "Travel through time?"Questioned Heavy "How would this work?" "Like I said,it will be explained later but it runs on Australium." And with that she walked out of the room,and the mercenaries followed suit to where they would spent the night. Ms. Pauling gave them a brief tour of the areas they were allowed to be in and then told them when they would wake up,eat,etc.

The hidden mountain facility had a runway,helipad,and separate workshops with strange devices and the like. Inside the main building,it opened into a small room with reinforced walls and triggerable traps to kill my unwanted guests. Like the rest of the facility,it was littered with cameras and microphones. Leading off of it there was a section dedicated to house life such as a kitchen,living room,dining room,and numerous storage closets. There was a wing for the mercenaries to stay in,and in the back there were all the top secret projects the administrator had going on. The lower levels continued this but also was where the Administrator lived. Ms Pauling also had a room on the same level. After the tour,the most dangerous men on the planet went to sleep,the last one they would have in 1972 for a while.

The RED team woke up at 5AM like they always had during the war. They dressed and headed to the dining room to eat breakfast. When they were there,hey noticed that Engineer,Pyro and Medic were not present. They began eating the food that was there,with Scout and Sniper getting into a silent duel with them launching food at each other with spoons as catapults. Soldier and Demo were having a fight over what was the best drink,and Spy And Heavy were just reading. Halfway through their meal,Engineer and Medic walked into the room. "What were you two off doing?" Spy inquired. "We were helping the Administrator with her machine." Explained ,Spy nodded "And the Mumbler?" "You know how Pyro disappears like that,he'll show up,"answered Engineer.

Engineer and Medic has finished their food, and everyone was talking or reading around the table when Ms Pauling came in."Alright,time to start your new job," She said as she led the team to where the time machine was. It was shaped like a cylinder,which was coloured a sleek grey with Australium-coloured lights in it indicating its power had a keypad on it,with places to enter date,time,etc. There were 9 connected cylinders which were capable of fitting a person,maybe two if they squeezed together. As the mercs took it all in and stepped into a cylinder each,pyro now with them,the Administrator's familiar voice spoke to them over the loudspeaker. "As informed you,what you are looking at is a time machine. Under its current settings,it will transport you 104 years into the future. You may be asking why such a specific time period and why. The first question is none of your business. The second is that the nucleus reactor and the hydro powerhouse you have been fighting over has been powering a machine that can create any element. It takes about 200 years to create a stable ingot of Australium,or 206 to be more precise. The machine has been designed to last hundreds of years,so you will have a way of returning to this time when you have the Australium. You will be granted all of your weapons provided during the gravel war,as well as all benefits if the upgrade station. Ms. Pauling will give each of you your contacts. _Do not fail me_." Each mercenary signed the contract and gave it back to Ms. Pauling

After each mercenary had been given their weapons,and Engineer went over how to bring them back using the time machine,Ms Pauling set the machine for Australium manufacturing machine,2076,and pushed the button


	2. Nucleus

A/N: sorry about the short chapters,but I'm new to writing and don't know how to fill them up with the same word count as other stories. I'm also not going to embolden Author's notes things automatically as they cause a glitch where I can't scroll down

"Oh man,"Scout groaned,"This feels worse than that time we got crushed underneath that tank in that town of yours,"He said as he addressed Medic.

"It has a name,Scout,It's Rottenburg,maybe I should use the time machine and stop myself from reviving you," Medic threatened.

"Hahahah,very funny doc,"Scout said sarcastically,"Now,how do we get to that gold making thing"

"Scout,it is not gold, it's Australium,I have half a mind to cut your throat and stuff a baboon-" Medic was cut off by Engineer as he broke up the argument.

"Now now boys,lets just get that Australium and get in outta we can even sneak a peek at the future."

"Hell yeah!"Scout agreed,"They'll have flying cars,and lots of hot girls,and-"

"Dell,can we please move,if I spend any more time listening to Scout I am going to blast his brain out."Spy requested.

They were in a room that was extremely familiar...then they realised why. It was the respawn room of Nucleus. It was relatively clean,just some dust,considering it had been disused for more than a century. That's what happens when you're in an underground room sealed off from the outside world and powered by a nuclear reactor

"Engineer,how do we get to Australium?"Heavy asked,always to the point. In response,Engineer pressed a hidden button at the back of the respawn room,where nobody would accidentally push it. A scanner sprang out of the wall. It looked like a keypad on a pay phone,but instead of numbers,it featured a dark green screen with a lighter green line just under the halfway point. There was also a camera attached to the top of it.. As Engi walked up to it,he held out his arms down to his sides but slightly sticking out at an angle,and he separated his legs at a similar angle as well. The camera then shone a red triangle at Engi,slowly making its way down his body. When it had finished,the camera flashed green and a secret door opened. The mercenaries followed Engineer inside.

The room was massive,about the size of the entire Nucleus map. There was a catwalk leading to the centre,where there was a massive orb suspended by 3 heavy iron rods,similar to the Nucleus the area was named after. The room was very bland,with plain metal-looking walls and nothing but a deep void underneath the catwalk. There was a platform underneath where the Australium Generator was. It was almost identical to the cap point of the map,minus the point. It was also larger,and lacked entry points on the other 3 sides that the point had. It also featured a large bulky box which was constantly rattling. It was attached to the sphere. The orb itself glowed golden like the Australium it was manufacturing. It was surrounded by a smaller version of the Nucleus reactor on each side,with wires and tubes of various substances flowing into it.

Engineer walked over to the box and pushed a button. The orb glowed much brighter and the box started rattling much faster. The entire room started shaking. Demoman being the unstable alcoholic that he was,almost fell off the side despite the catwalk being wise enough for everyone. Soldier tried to pull him up but Scout accidentally kicked Sniper in the crotch while he was trying to get a good look of what was going on. Sniper reeled back,tripping on Soldier,almost pushing him off. Heavy took notice of this,and pulled the two up. During this,Engineer had managed to retrieve the Australium ingot. This was the first time any of them bar Engineer had seen Australium. They could already feel themselves getting smarter.

"Well,I reckon that's that,"Said Engineer with a grin.

They walked out of the room,laughing at how easy the job was. "I could do that for ages,it's so bloody easy" said Demo. They were crossing over to the point where they would follow Engi to the time machine,when a blue blur suddenly knocked Engi off. "Aaagh!"He shouted as he fell just short of the barrier separating him from falling into the void underneath the point,"I'm fine,get the australium!" They looked around,desperate to find it.

"Looking for this,loves?" Said a woman mockingly. She looked young,in her twenties,with brown hair and eyes,(A/N it used to be black,but was later changed to brown)she was wearing spandex bright orange tights,an aviator's jacket,and orange had a weird device strapped to her chest,which emitted a blue glow "Give us back our gold,"ordered Medic. "I know what this is,and it's mine loves," the woman responded with a British accent as she sprinted away. Scout chased after her while the rest of the team tried to shoot her. She dodged all of the projectiles,and even bullets. It was like she could teleport.

Scout had the same idea as the rest of his team as he chased the woman up a flight of stairs and into a room with two staircases on either side. On the same side of each staircase was a corridor leading to each team's respawn room. " . !" Scout shouted as he tried to catch up with her. After a while,it seemed that Scout's speed could outrun her,even with her mysterious ability to teleport. As he caught up to her, he attempted to tackle her,shouting "Gotcha,Twinkle Toes!" But just as he was about to collide with her,she disappeared in a flash of blue light. Scout thought that was impossible,since he observed how she could only teleport once every 3 seconds. He looked behind him,where she was laughing at him. When he got up and pulled out his pistol with a murderous look in his face,she started running again.

The rest of the mercs tried to shoot the weird teleporting girl with the blue chest machine,but she seemed capable of teleportation and dodged their every shot with an annoying "Sorry!" "Missed me!" "How about next time?" And giggling every time she teleported . Scout was chasing her,but eventually they disappeared round a corner and out of sight.

As they finished watching, a western sounding voice said,"it's high noon," as he pointed his revolver at them. He was dressed as a cowboy, with a hat and a cape,straight out of a western movie. The only thing off was that he had a robotic left arm. Medic didn't know for sure,but he had a guess of what was about to happen. "Everyone,behind me!" He shouted as he activated the projectile shield. Sure enough,the Clint Eastwood wannabe fired 6 shots straight at them. If Medic hasn't activated his shield, they would've all taken a bullet to the brain. Heavy revved up his gun, preparing to shoot,when about 30 soldiers came in through the door that served as the exit and entrance to Nucleus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mccree took aim with his revolver. He knew he had the Talon agents dead to rights. They looked odd,sure, but then again Talon had a ghost with shotguns and a blue sniper lady on their side. "Still,"He thought,"Talon doesn't usually send 8 operatives at once,and there were no generic soldiers as backup. His thoughts were confirmed as the Talon soldiers started shooting and they didn't ignore the mercenaries. "Charge me doctor!"The big one screamed,as the doctor of their team shot a beam at him that seemed to function similarly to mercy's. The doctor then hit a switch on his healing gun and him and his patient glowed red. They seemed to not be affected by all the bullets coming their way. He was interrupted when he heard a whooshing sound followed by a heavy weight on his back. The weight was revealed to be someone dressed in a full flame retardant suit,their face covered by a mask. They sported a portable hose of some sort,and the way they landed on his back,a jetpack. Mccree noticed an axe holstered on their belt so he ran. He heard the whooshing sound again and was greeted by the masked maniac,puffing it's now-revealed flamethrower menacingly. He sprinted in the opposite direction and knew he was being chased.

However,Mccree didn't know the area too well,and found himself trapped against a wall. He had heard stories about people burning to death and how it was one of the most painful way to go. Every time he heard one,he was reminded how lucky he was to live in an age where flamethrowers were novelty and firefighting equipment was extremely advanced. He was about to shoot when his aim was thrown off by him being suddenly launched upward. He felt a blast of air hit him and he went up again,this time his gun falling out of his hands. He was set on fire then felt the axe bash through his skull and slice through his brain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scout ran after teleport woman,this time he was trying to hit her with his pistol. She kept on ducking around corners and teleporting diagonally,so he could never get a clean shot off. She exited BLU base and ran up some stairs. Scout followed,and found himself face to face with soldiers in black armour with red and black helmets. Each of them carried an extremely futuristic-looking assault rifle. Tracer was next to him,then she quickly teleported behind them and began shooting. Scout took use of this and shot two of them with his pistol,choosing to kill the last one with his bat instead. After they were finished, Teleporter Lady began to speak,"So,I take it you're not with them?" Scout responded "No,I have never ever seen them ever in my life. Who are they even, who are you?" She began to answer, but was interrupted by what sounded like a man angrily requesting everyone to die. Teleporting Lady's face paled. "I'll tell you later!" And she followed the noise. Scout decided to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercy was dispatched to the energy spike after neither Tracer nor McCree responded. They could not afford to lose anyone,especially since overwatch consisted of less than a dozen agents.

When she arrived,she used her in-built scanner to find where Tracer and McCree were. Tracer's signal was healthy and moving, but McCree seemed to have just died. She made her way to his location,to find his skull split open. Standing over him was a person in a flame retardant suit and mask,holding a blood-stained axe. The axe seemed to be an axe head crudely taped to a wooden stick,and for some weird reason it had yellow and red Christmas lights and a ribbon. Mercy felt a little sick at seeing a bloodstained murder tool done up like a Christmas decoration. She took her pistol out of its holster and pointed it at the murderer.

At that moment,Talon soldiers stormed the nook under the ramp where McCree lay. McCree's killer pulled out a flare gun and shot it at a soldier. The soldier started screaming and was promptly cut down. The other fumbled with his gun,which he was promptly burned alive for. Mercy shot her pistol at one of the soldiers,and hooked her leg around the ankle of the other. She pulled her leg back in and slammed the soldier with the butt of her pistol. She didn't kill the other one,but she pulled out her caduceus staff and used the extra range to slam them in the face with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N from here on I'm gonna cut the character point of view stuff and use the breaks to separate situations. I'll refer to everything as the readers know it from now on if that makes sense)

Upon learning that Mercy was on the same side,Pyro put away his Axtinguisher and tried to help revive McCree. Mercy made a gesture telling him to stand back,and resurrected the woke up with a groan,"thanks,doc" he said as he got up."Now where is-" he saw Pyro and reached for his gun,but he was stopped by mercy."He's on our side,he just didn't know that before." Mccree eyed Pyro with understandable distaste. "Alright then," he said,"let's get on outta here."

Pyro,McCree and Mercy made it to the rest of their teams,who were in a standoff against Reaper and the remaining Talon soldiers. His death blossom had caught the TF team off guard and they were retreating to be healed by Medic who was doing his best. Reaper ordered the Talon soldiers to engage the injured mercs as he stared down the Overwatch agents and Pyro. "So,"He said,"guess you're back for -AAGH" he was interrupted midway through his sentence as he caught a high velocity baseball with the back of his head,courtesy of the annoying Boston Boy. He looked behind him and saw Scout with Tracer. "You won't get away with this," Reaper retreated in a cloud of smoke,completely immune to all the shits being fired at him.

Engineer looked at the Overwatch agents. "What brings you fellas here anyway?" He asked. "We were sent here to investigate large energy spikes and collect an extremely valuable metal," replied McCree, "That yours?" "Yes,"Engineer responded,"We were sent here too. Anyway,where is it?" Everybody looked at Tracer,as she was the last person who had it. "I-I don't know where it is,"she said,"I had it until Reaper showed up. Oh fiddlesticks,he must've swiped it." "Dang dammit darn hecking dang it darn!"swore Engi,"Well,let's go wrangle ourselves a ghost."

As they exited Nucleus,the Overwatch agents invited the mercenaries to join them as part of Overwatch."We could really use your help y'know,"Tracer said"We can even help you get your metal back." The Mercs looked at each other and nodded. They would join this organisation,get the Australium,and get back to 1972. Quietly,Engi slipped back into Nucleus to retrieve their weapons and plop down an exit Teleporter so they could easily get back once they had the Australium **_(A/N I am going to treat this like a separate Teleporter for plot reasons and it's not really a field Teleporter more like a separate Teleporter just roll with it)._** As they got on the jet,Tracer called Winston at Watchpoint:Gibraltar. "Winston,we found the metal and the source of the energy spikes,but Talon arrived as well and got the metal."Tracer reported."Let's hope we can get it back before Talon uses it for whatever they're planning,"Winston said,"And the energy spikes?" "Well,"Tracer said with a grin on her face,"We found 9 new Overwatch Recruits."


	3. Agent Examination

I see a lot of people reply to reviews and stuff,so the first part will always be stuff like that then there'll be the actual story

To Guest, they have all their weapons but won't be able to use them all at the same time,and some of the weapons will be fused. For example,Soldier has one banner that has all the stats of all banners. Same with demo's shields. If items take different equip regions they will be used simultaneously (stickybombs launcher,shield,and base jumper all at same time) but nothing like the Scottish resistance and stickybombs launcher at the same time. About the pairings,I have a few ideas about it but only ones that seem realistic. I'm leaning towards the classic dislike — like theme.

To skater1ooo, glad to read you think that! Even if I grow to absolutely despise this for any reason,I'll still finish it. This is my 1st time writing anything outside of school essays and stuff like that,so it's not going to be on the level of people like insert a bunch of popular OW-TF2 fic writers so I don't leave anyone outfor example.

To random guy 789,thanks for the support! Any responses I would've given have already been stated,hope you enjoy this!

I also have a separate idea about the Overwatch agents in MvM,but I don't know if I should make it a part of this story or make it a one-shot,I'm relatively opposed to both ideas as I don't wanna make it forced and I don't like throwing a one shot in with no backstory. Probably be a separate one shot if it ever becomes a thing. I'm just throwing my ideas in here,so I also have a portal-OW crossover idea. Just comment about how you'd want these to go if you'd even read them, I'm interested in people's feedback.I also have an idea for an OW only junkrat and road hog story,but I'll make sure to finish this first. Speaking of the junkers,they're not part of Overwatch unlike other fics where they're members.

I see lots of people spacing dialogue in separate paragraphs like this:

"Hi there "

"How are you"

"Good thanks"

I'm not sure what I want to do,I think I'll mix them both.

One more thing,I know I gave the mercs full upgrades,but sometimes they'll be required to not have them or I'll just forget. Point it out,maybe I just forgot. Yes,I know it's annoying that it doesn't stay true to canon,but when you're writing fics you're gonna have to make a few changes. There's a reason the company that made _ didn't put story about that game in canon.

I also appreciate any criticism to help me improve my writing and any suggestions for the story. I haven't fleshed out a whole plot yet,I have a few scenes and interactions,but not even a concrete ending.

.

And thus the story continues...

XXXXXXXXX

The jet had landed at Watchpoint Gibraltar,where Winston was eager to meet the new arrivals. The mercs had decide to play it cool until they could get the Australium and bugger out of there. Engi has put down a Teleporter so he could easily make an entrance and whisk them all to the time machine in a second. Or 27. Or 35. Whatever.

XXXXXXXXXX

The mercenaries exited the jet,looking around them. The place around them was a sharp contrast to the environments they usually fought in. It was on an island off the coast of Spain, Gibraltar, as they were told. There was greenery here and there,but it wasn't dominant like in Brazil or Enclosure. The Overwatch agents led the mercs in,and they were greeted by a talking gorilla in armour.

"Hello," He said,"I'm Winston. I run this facility here. I take it you're the new recruits Tracer informed me of?"

"Yes," Spy answered,completely unfazed by the fact he was talking to a monkey"We've come to join your organisation."

"I see,I'll put you through the tests and then if you pass you'll be introduced to everyone else here."

"Very well,we will wait here until you get these tests ready."

"No please,come in. It will only take a moment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tf2 mercs stood in a massive white chamber with Winston,Tracer,and McCree.

"Now," Winston said,holding up a pair of augmented reality goggles," just put these on,and the test will begin."

Each merc took a pair of goggles that were provided and the test began. Walls came down separating each mercenary into their own testing area

The test was using robots equipped with laser tag guns and injury simulator,behaving exactly like real soldiers but they wouldn't actually get hurt. Just simulate it and react appropriately at certain levels. but the goggles made it appear as if they were enemy soldiers and that they were fighting them alone. All other participants everything outside the glass wall that separated the testing area from the spectating area was invisible.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scout looked around him and saw 5 soldiers closing in on him in a circle . He double-jumped over one of their heads so he was facing all of them at once. He sprinted away,then changed direction,sliding on the floor. He was too quick for the soldiers,at he nailed one of them in the sensitive parts with his sandman. He came up behind the group,shooting at the last one with his trusty Force-A-Nature (FaN). The unlucky target was sent flying into the wall with a satisfying crunch,as it fell back down to the floor.

Scout ran around the room and used his speed to briefly run on the wall, stunning one of the soldiers with his sandman ball and quickly following up with a meat cleaver to the face.(I know it was removed,but just roll with the stats I have put)

Two down,three to go. Scout ran over to where his ball was,not wanting to have to wait for it to come back to him,by whatever unknown means that happened. He took a bullet to the shoulder as he was running,causing him to slip in surprise. He caught his ball, and proceeding to FaN jump to the yobbo who shot him. Just as payback he beat the soldier to death with his bat. "Not so tough now are ya? ARE YA?" Scout taunted.

While he was beating their comrade to death with a baseball bat, the other two soldiers took up aim at the corners of the room,forming a triangle with scout. He gulped down a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch and ran towards one of the soldiers with incredible speed. "Missed me!" "Try again." "Aw you were close back there." "Maybe I should give you a chance. Nah!"

Scout repeatedly laughed at the robot as it tried to shoot him and failed every time. He got within melee range of the soldier and shot it with his gun,it flew up into the air,where he shot it down with an accurate cleaver shot.

The last one hit scout again,this time in the back. Now,Scout was really mad. He stunned the soldier with his ball,then used his signature home run hit on it,where he pointed at the sky then swung the bat with all his might. He stood behind the bot while he did this,so it went flying all the way into the other corner of his testing area. Scout looked around,expecting something else to appear or the test to finish. Nothing. Scout examined each of the bots and beat them just to make sure they were dead. On the last one,he found the culprit. The soldier he launched across the room with his FaN didn't actually die,just was severely injured. Scout laughed at it struggling obnoxiously as he kicked its gun,which it was close to finally reaching ,away from it. He at last decided to put it out of its misery with a hit from his bat. He shot it twice with his Force-A-Nature just to be sure. "Well done," Winston said,"Your test is complete"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soldier was surrounded by enemy troops. He knew he'd have to get out of this mess,even if it meant getting out in a body bag. That would be less preferable,but still a backup option just in case. He rocket jumped out of the circle,blowing the enemy soldiers back. He reloaded, then fired another one at the centre of the line that they had formed. The middle one got knocked back,and the two on its immediate sides got blown into the air. Soldier pulled out his reserve shooter and shot twice at the one on the right. He felt a bullet hit him from each side. He immediately rocket jumped to one of the soldiers that shot him and thwacked them on the head with his trusty market gardener. He reloaded all of his rockets and rocket jumped back to the rest of the soldiers,expertly strafing and dodging the bullets they sent his way. Mid air,he he fired two more rockets,killing one of he other soldiers. He market gardened the soldier he was nearest to. He used his remaining rockets to rocket jump then fire at the feet at the last soldier. It flew up then Soldier whipped out his reserve shooter at unloaded the full clip into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyro didn't mind the soldiers. They didn't seem very dangerous at all. It just inflated his balloonicorn and began playing with it. Pyro was having an amazing time,imagining the adventures of balloonicorn the mayor of pyroland,when balloonicorn popped after being shot with a bullet. Pyro stares at the culprit with a gaze that looked like it could kill millions. Pyro ran over to the soldier,lit it with its degreaser,then chopped the poor robot with the axtinguisher until it was barely recognisable. The remaining soldiers just missed shots on Pyro who suddenly jerked. Pyro looked at its attackers and used its jetpack to close the gap quickly. Pyro landed on one of the soldiers,knocking all the rest away and destroyed the one that was landed then flew to another one and knocked it into the rest,making it easy for it to air last all the soldiers into one corner. Pyro then set them in fire,axtinguished one of them,air blasted,and repeated. Until all of them were dead. Pyro then continued to play with Balloonicorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demoman woke up drunk,as usual. He had gone to sleep right as the test started. The Administrator had kept Alcohol in her base and made it possible for Demo to reach it on the basis that it made him fight better. That was true,however things could spiral out of control if nobody kept an eye on him.

"I'm a kill ya and I keep killing yeh,but you'll ..be dead and..." Demo mumbled as he rose from the floor. His drunken state was quickly interrupted by a bullet hitting his shield and bouncing into a wall. He quickly charged at his attacker,utilising the mini-crit granted to him by the charge to cut down his opponent in 3 swift blows. He grabbed his cannon and used the knock back to jump over to the other soldiers,using a second cannonball to send them flying away. He cannon jumped again and used the extra charge duration combined with the turning control to make a circle around the soldiers,finally choosing one and slamming into them,following up with a sword and a cannonball to the face. The remaining soldiers spread out,knowing of Demo's explosive weaponry. He charged over to one side so the enemy soldiers were almost in a line. He double donked one,sending it flying into the others,in a nice neat pile to-KABOOM.

The soldier Demo has shot twice was dead,but the other two were still alive. He charged over to one of them,decapitated them, then hit the other with a cannonball. He followed up with a few stabs with his sword, just in case.

Demo went back to his drunken sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heavy revved up his minigun,and proceeded to fire at the crowd of enemies surrounding him. His Brass Beast mowed down every soldier caught in its line of fire,and heavy didn't feels thing from all the bullets aimed for him,since the behemoth of a gun he was wielding soaked up a lot of the abuse. However,the soldiers weren't mindless robots that would charge straight into his bullets. The remaining three soldiers that Heavy hadn't killed yet made a half circle around him. He spun around to try and kill them,but he was slow due to the enormous weight if the gun he was carrying. On of the soldiers jumped on his back,attempting to strangle him. Heavy reared back,trying to get him off unsuccessfully. Heavy dropped his minigun and pried the soldier off with his boxing gloves and smashed his face into the wall. Heavy then pulled. out his shotgun,now crackling red,and shot a barrage at the soldiers. It took one of the, down,but the other one still barely lived. This proved no problem for Heavy,who soaked up all the bullets as he walked over to the last soldier and calmly snapped its neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Engineer grabbed his shotgun and waited as the enemy soldiers approached him. Right as they were about to make the shot, Engi ran and began punching the nearest soldier with 3 hits from his trusty gunslinger. The momentum built up in the third punch,sending the soldier flying into a wall. Engi used his now bloodstained robot arm to deploy a mini sentry,and he used his wrangler to both use it as a shield and a high velocity bullet dispenser. He successfully killed one of the soldiers,but one of them got a shot in and sent his wrangler flying out of his hands. Engi picked up his sentry and tried to place it down in a better spot,but it was shot out of his hands. Now angry,Engineer pulled out his glowing frontier justice and used it as a shield as he slid towards the soldiers. He stood up and hit a soldier in the groin with his knee. He then pulled out his shotgun and dumped a heap of bullets into the soldier's face. He took another shot at the next soldier,and followed up with a punch to the face. Engi ran and threw out another mini sentry,taking the momentary distraction to form a kind of triangle with the soldiers. One of them took the sentry,the other pointed its gun at Engi. He used this advantage if his robotic arm to take a few more bullets,before emptying the clip of his shotgun. He switched to his wrangler which he had picked up, and made his mini sentry target the soldier he was fighting in a two on one. The soldier fell to the sentry,and Engi then dove behind his sentry,wrangler still in hand,using it to shoot the last soldier. He swapped away from it,reloaded his shotgun,and pulled the trigger on the soldier in front of his sentry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medic knew he wasn't suited on head to head combat,so he had to play it smart when facing the five soldiers that surrounded him. He pulled out his trusty blutsauger and opened fire in the nearest soldier,the health boost negating any damage that got past his dodging. Once he opened the circle, he used his ubersaw to hit the soldier next to him and used its body as a shield,repeatedly stabbing it in the process. Now with 75% übercharge, Medic threw his saw at the farthest soldier and charged at the group,medigun in hand. As the saw connected,he activated his charge,making him immune to all the bullets being sent his way. He grabbed his über saw and used it to stab then revert back to invincibility,healing from the momentary damage with his Medipack. He whipped out his blutsauger,shooting most of the clip into the closest enemy. He then used the remaining syringes to fire up into the air. He then ran at the last soldier,using the syringes he just fired as a health boost,when he promptly cut the soldier's spine out with his übersaw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sniper,like Medic and Spy,wasn't a frontline fighter. He preferred staying in the back picking targets off,but he hid have a few options if it came down to close quarters combat. He shot one of the approaching soldiers with a hip shot from his sniper rifle,then finished the enemy off with his carbine. He then faced off against the rest of the soldiers and used the body of the fallen soldier as a sort of shield,firing over it with his SMG. After a full round,he ducked down,charged his gun,then sprung up and blew the head off the nearest soldier. He then pressed a button on his SMG,and repeatedly swung at the other two soldiers with his serrated kukri. He hit each of them once,then finished them off with a single blow to both of them at once,across their chests. Sniper then made a shield with the two recently made corpses,and engaged in a standoff with the last soldier where they would peek,fire,then duck again. The soldier then used the advantage of a pan automatic rifle to create a block of bullets above sniper,making it impossible to peek. Sniper then pulled out an Emory jar and began... relieving himself into it. He then threw the bottle of yellow liquid into the air,which allowed him to dive it of his cover due to the soldier shooting it. The jar burst,spraying Jarate on the soldier,which was finished off by a bushwacka to the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spy was the least equipped out of all nine mercenaries to fight an enemy head on, since all he had was a revolver,a knife,and a few tricks. He knew how to make use of those tricks however. As the soldiers made a circle around him,Spy immediately shot one of the soldiers in the head twice,killing it. He then went invisible, making the soldiers spray bullets everywhere,trying to catch him. Spy used his expert bullet-dodging skills to not get hit, and when his Spytron 3000 finished scanning one of the soldiers,Spy waited until all their backs were turned. He then disguised as one of them,and joined the rest. He came up behind one of the soldiers,twirling his knife in his hand. He stabbed the spine of the soldier he was next to,killing it,as he used the speed boost he earned to dodge the hail of bullets coming to his direction as he shot two soldiers in the head with his Ambassador once each. He then made a rusting noise with his feet,luring the soldiers to where he was. He turned invisible and stepped out of the way. He then disguised again,and began running towards the soldiers. They turned around at the noise,and when Spy bumped into them,he stabbed one of them in the face with his knife then ran around them,failing to turn invisible due to their tracking. He killed the one he had stabbed with his knife with another shot from his revolver,then ran towards the soldiers. He feinted right,then turned left and severed the spine of the unfortunate soldier. He wasn't fast enough however,as he got shot by the last enemy. He then theee his sapper at his attacker,disabling it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well done," praised Winston,"We will confirm your joining us then we will introduce you to our current agents. For now,gather your equipment and wait outside the briefing room. Tracer will show you where it is."

The mercenaries collected their gear,then followed the Overwatch agents to where they would join the secret future organisation.


	4. Meet The Team

To Randomguy 1oooo, thanks I use a combination of translate,studying online apps to help me and I'm happy to see that it's working. Hanks for the advice,hope you have a nice day too,same to anyone who happens to be reading this (:

To Guest, the mercs had multiple chances to kill them but didn't,and they're just doing it to get their australium back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Scout walked over to the centre of the briefing room,as he was the first mercenary to introduce themselves to their new Overwatch colleagues.

"I don't know where to start with you people. I mean do you have any idea,any idea at all who I am?" Scout started. The Overwatch members looked around uncertainly. How were they supposed to know this person? Was he a celebrity none of them knew or something?

Scout,noticing no "OH MY GOD ITS SCOUT!" coming from the Overwatch team,continued. "Basically,kind of a big deal." Scout examined his muscles,or lack thereof. "Listening? Ok,good"

"Grass grows,birds fly,sun shines,and brotha," Scout said as he was pointing at his audience with his whole hand spread out. "I hurt people. I'm a force of nature. If you was from where I was from,you'd be fucking dead." If Scout was being filmed,the camera would be covered in fingerprints. "WOOOOO!" Scout suddenly jumped up and began cheering. "Oooooo-Kay," Winston said "Your time is finished"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"If fighting is sure to result in victory,then you must fight! Sun Tzu said that and I'd say he knows a little more about fighting than you do pal,because he invented it,then he perfected it so no living man could best him in the ring of honour! The Soldier was apparently giving a speech about Sun Tzu,and even though he was still at the bottom of the ladder,he had enthusiasm for leadership. "Shows leadership skills," Noted Winston, "Even if he is a little eccentric"

"Then he used his fight money to buy two of every animal,then he herded them onto a boat,and then he beat the crap out of every single one." Soldier's speech took an... interesting turn,as he got it confused with the story of the Ark,but then it just got weird.

"And from that day forward any time a bunch of animals are together in one place it's called a zoo!"Soldier leaned in abruptly,causing Pharah,closest to the front,to fall off her seat. Soldier bent over her desk,staring down at her "UNLESS IT'S A FARM!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pyro walked over to the centre of the room,fiddling with matches as it mumbled what was maybe its introduction. "Uh,Winston? Is it safe to have fire here? Is it safe?" Mei asked. "

"I fear no man,but that thing,it scares me." Heavy interjected.

"I ain't talking about that freak,okay,he's not listening is she" Scout added,referring to Pyro who was now juggling the lit matches.

"One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind the mask," Spy said dramatically,"What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty"

The entire Overwatch team was separating and shuddering now.

Then the entire RED team burst out laughing.

"Heheheheh" laughed Engi. "Don't worry,as long as you be nice to it,Pyro is fine."

"Okay then," Mei said skeptically

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demoman pushed over a table and sat down,bringing a bottle of whiskey with him.

"So," he asked, "I'm just gonna answer questions or should I-"

"Well ask you questions,so we get get a better idea of what we want to know." Winston said as he looked at Scout,Soldier,and Pyro.

"So,you are a demoman from the Scottish highlands?"

"Aye,"Demo answered," I'ma the best there is."

"So,What makes you a good demoman?" Winston asked.

"What makes me a good demoman? If I were a bad demoman, I WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE,DISCUSSING IT WITH YA NOW WOULD I?"

"One crossed wire,one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate,one erring twitch,and kablooie!

Demoman took an extremely long swig of his whiskey,draining the just full bottle.

"I've got a manky eye, I'm a Black Scottish Cyclops. They got more fecking sea monsters in the great Lochett Ness than they got the likes of me." Demo said sadly,evidently drunk.

"So," He said,perking up "T'all ya fine dandies,so proud,so cock sure,prancing about with your heads full of eyeballs,come and get me I say,I'll be waiting for ya with a whiff of the old brimstone. I'm a Grimm bloody fable,with an unhappy bloody end!" Demoman cackled maniacally, then went into a drunken sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heavy moved to the front and put his gun down.

"We've retrieved your files after extensive searching," Winston said" You were held in a gu-"

"This is my gun" Heavy interrupted "I like to shoot this gun

"Yes but-" said Winston

" . " Heavy states " Is all you need to know."

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and this is my weapon. She fire $200 dollar custom tooled cartridges at 10 thousand round per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon for twelve seconds." Heavy burst out laughing. He then found a scratch on Саша (Sasha,no I'm not Russian). Heavy yelled "WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?" Startling the whole Overwatch team. When nobody owned up,Heavy resumed.

"Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe," Heavy sniffled,"Maybe. I've yet to meet one who can outsmart bullet." Heavy eyed the Overwatch team,then sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It says here that you're the grandson of famed scientist and engineer Radigan Conagher. I assume you are of the same career,how do you fe-"

Engineer sat down and began playing his guitar. "Hey look buddy,I'm an engineer. That means I solve problems. Not problems like what is beauty,because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy." He took a pause and drank a swig of BLU STREAK. "I solve practical problems. For example,how am I gonna stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me and my team a new structurally superfluous new behind?"

"The answer? Use some blueprints. And if that don't work,use more blueprints." Engineer took out a Sentry blueprint and put it on the table.

"Like this heavy calibration tripod mounted little old number designed by me,built by me, and you best hope, not pointed at you." Engineer continued playing the song with pout talking,then grabbed his blueprint and guitar and sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am this team's doctor," said Medic. "They get hurt,and I heal them back up."

"Hmm," said Winston,"how do you heal them?"

"With this!" Medic exclaimed,showing off his prized Medigun with a grin on his face. It was coloured gold,with a red sheen sparkling on its surface. "I point it at them and it shoots a healing beam at them,it's simple really."

"I see," Said Winston,"and you invented it yourself?"

"That is correct"

"You didn't steal it from any other medicinal scientists?"

"No,like I said,designed and built by me only"

"On your file it says-"

"Ugh,files. What use for them is there anyway?" Medic said quickly

(A/N I'd appreciate it if anyone could give me ideas to put here,as placing Meet The Medic here wouldn't fit and I don't have any ideas)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How would you describe your job?"

"Sniping's a good job mate,challenging work,out of doors, I guarantee you'll not go hungry,because at the end of the day,'long as there are two people left on the planet someone's going to want someone dead."

The Overwatch team was confused at this. What messed up logic was that? "It says here that you have parents,how would they feel about your job?"

"My parents do not care for it."

"Too right," Genji said, "these men are crazed gunmen!"

"I'm not a crazed gunman, I'm an assassin!"

"What's the difference to you?"

"Well the difference bein' Ones a job and the other's a mental sickness!"

"Don't you think about how that impacts the feelings of you,your target,and the people around both of you?"

"Feelings? Look,mate,you know who has a lot of feelings? Blokes who bludgeon their wife to death with a gold trophy. Professionals have standards. Be polite,be efficient,have a plan to kill everyone you meet." Sniper returned to his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are known as The Spy?"

"Yes"

"You-"

"I work with this team as an infiltrator and assassin. I specialise in high priority targets. This is all you need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

I apologise for the Spy and Medic, I didn't have any good ideas and I'm anxious to get the story going. I'd also like to draw attention to my newest even more horrible crossover portal Overwatch story. Yes it's horrible,don't read it


	5. Meet The Team 2

I am very not happy with chapter four so I decided to put this in. This is also the last chapter that I knew I had a concrete idea for since before I decided to write this. My plan was Chap 1 goes to future, Chap 2 will be a fight, Chap 3 will be a test, and Chap 4 will be introductions. From here on I think I'll get on with the interactions and the subplots. After that I will then go to the main story but I have no idea what that would be. I'm trying to think of something original but I feel like it wouldn't be too realistic so if I can't think of anything new by then I'll just go with it.

Wolfzode YT : thank for the support. I initially didn't include that because I didn't know how to put it in, and I forgot about it until you sent that reply. I put it in now. I can't believe I didn't put it when I first wrote it.

GhettoZorceress: Ask, and though shall receive

Also thank you to my friends I don't know if I should say their names or not but thank you for finding mistakes in this (:

Also, we're almost at 1000 views (992 when I'm writing this) and 10 reviews! Not to mention 4 favourites and 7 followers! :D

Thank to all of you for the support, let's keep this going until I finish this or die eh?

All Credit to Valve and Blizzard for their own property I don't own any of the characters or other assets it's obvious you silly think for yourself you SILLY

* * *

Winston was in his office,trying to enlist new assets to Overwatch, when Tracer came rocketing in.

"Winston, I found something about the new recruits!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Is it something dangerous?" Winston asked

"No, at least I don't think so, but if you're not busy you should definitely see it."

Tracer showed him what she found. "These are old disks of videos released to the public featuring these new recruits. While you were gone I asked Athena and she found out that these videos were made to let the public see more of these people?"

"They are actors?"

"No," Tracer said, "they are mercenaries. Trained killers. People who will do whatever for money. They fought in the Gravel Wars in 1968."

"B-but, that's not possible, that's over a hundred years ago."

"I don't know either Winston."

"We should keep this secret. Observe them. For now we should see these videos that you found."

They put the floppy disk into the adaptable video player and pressed play.

* * *

(I'm going to skip over everyone except meet the medic and meet the Spy since I already did all of them and I don't think any of you want to read the same thing you read last chapter again.)

Scout and Demoman were running down a hill, demo in a wheelchair. "Move cyclops, move!" Scout said as a rocket launched scout to the side and demo forward. Scout got up, only to see 3 more rockets coming at him. "Aw what the fu- AAAAAH!" Scout was cut short as the 3 rockets threw him up into the air and into a window. "Medic," Scout said weakly as he slid down the window slowly.

It then cut to a intro, with a catchy tune in the background. Text read "Meet the Medic" on a black background. The rest of it was red,with three syringes at the top,a heart and a bomb in a bloodstained bucket at the bottom right, a feather next to it, and some words under the title. They read "Team Fortress 2" and next to it "copyright lololol" underneath that it read "a valve picture"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I made the videos a bit shorter and with less details than I should because I really want to get to the rest of the story. I hope you don't mind.)

It then cut to two men, the Heavy and the Medic, both in an operating room. It looked normal, you had the Heavy on the operating table,the medical equipment,etc.

What was the difference from the surgical room at your local hospital is that the doctor in question was holding the patient's heart like it was a piece of playdow,without gloves! Also Heavy,the patient,was awake and laughing.

"Wait,wait, it gets better," said Medic, "when the patient woke up,his skeleton was missing,and the doctor was never heard from again!" Medic laughed,and the Heavy followed suit.

Winton and Tracer both frowned. This was the man they working with?

"Anyway," Medic said,leaning in closer to Heavy. "That's how I most my medical licence."

Tracer and Winston both cringed at this. Tracer looked like she was going to be sick.

Suddenly,a bloodstained bird peeked up from inside Heavy's open chest.

"Archimedes,no!" Medic said,shuddering. "It's filthy in there." He seemed like he cares more about his bird than his patient,when the bird was healthy and the patient had their chest removed."Heh,birds." Medic said to Heavy.

"Now," He continued,getting on with things. He put the heart he was holding next to a metal device with a meter and three prongs like a electric plug. He held the two objects underneath a device similar to his medigun. "Most hearts couldn't withstand this voltage. However I'm fairly certain your heart-"

Medic was cut off by the heart exploding and hitting Archimedes in the face,knocking him off his perch. The shadow of a woman was in the background. The cardio scan in the background also flatlined.

"What was that noise?" Heavy asked.

"That," Medic responded,"Was the sound of progress my friend."

Medic opened a fridge, which had a sandvich,a few beers,and some hearts. One was labelled "Mega Baboon." Medic grabbed the Mega Baboon heart,revealing a spy head which was dressed in blue. It was sustained by a battery somehow.

"Kill me," The head requested.

"Later," Medic responded. He turned back to Heavy. "Now,where was I? Ah,there we go," Medic said as he out his device into the Mega Baboon heart. He then placed it under his medibeam.

"Come on,come on," Medic said as he held the heart under the beam. It became a darker shade of read and more glowy,it looked like it had something inside it. Medic laughed maniacally, while Heavy laughed nervously on his table. Eventually the heart grew so bright that Medic had to turn away.

"Oh that looks good," Medic said,holding the squirming heart. He dropped it into Heavy's open chest.

"Should I be awake for this?" Heavy asked.

"Hah,well,no," Medic responded. "While you are,could you hold your rib cage open?" Heavy complied. " I can't seem to-" Medic was cut off by Heavy's scream of pain. He was holding a rib in his hand.

"Ah don't be such a baby," Medic said encouragingly,like he was talking to a child. He took the rib and flung it away. "Ribs grow back."

"No they don't," He whispered to Archimedes,who was now on the medigun,as he lowered it down and out it at full power,sealing the open chest cavity. Heavy patted his chest and took a deep breath,testing his new heart. It felt good as new,same as before.

"So," Heavy said,taking Medics arm to get up,"what happens now?"

"Now?" Medic said with a grin on his face. "Let's go practice medicine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medic put on his gloves and grabbed his Medigun. He had put on a doctor's coat with a healing plus on it,which seemed like he should've worn that in the operation theatre,rather than the other way around.

He stepped out of the building accompanied by a angelic chorus and doves flying out. He nodded to Heavy as he passed by,heading to the front lines.

Demoman landed in front of him,blasted forward by the rockets. Medic looked at the Scotsman all wrapped in bandages, and flicked a switch on his Medigun. He pointed it at Demo, and his wounds resealed and the cast fell off. He nodded at Medic and left to join Heavy in the battle.

Medic looked to his left and saw Scout,who was especially injured after his fall from the window. He pointed it at Scout like he did with Demo,and it healed him just the same. He regrew his teeth which had been knocked out by his injuries. He ran forward and began beating BLU soldiers with his bat.

Medic looked at Heavy and the advancing ocean of BLU soldiers. "Doctor, are you sure this will work?" Heavy asked over the sounds of battle.

"Hahaha, I have no idea!" Medic laughed, as he flicked some more switches on his Medigun and as his backpack started glowing while the mete on it was full. He pointed it at Heavy,who ran from behind cover and was covered with a glowing red coat similar to the one that covered his new heart. His eyes were yellow as well.

"I AM BULLETPROOF!" Heavy shouted, as he absorbed all the rockets and as Engineer and Sniper looked on in awe and shock. Heavy mowed down the soldiers,as the pile of bodies morphed into a mountain. Heavy climbed on top of the mountain of bodies and continued firing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The members of the team were sitting in a hospital waiting room,waiting,when the doors to the operating theatre burst open when Scout exited the surgery room.

"Oh,man," Scout said, " You would not BELIEVE, how much this hurts." He gestured to his chest. He then heard cooing come from it,he looked down at his chest in surprise. Inside the Operating Room, Medic called,"Archimedes?"

* * *

A board was on a wall,with many wires written on it in their own separate boxes

The Administrator: "Intruder Alert! A RED Spy is in the base!"

[Signs illuminate on a large security panel: "Intruder Alert', 'RED Spy' and 'In Base'; pull out to reveal the BLU Soldier watching the board]

Soldier: "A RED Spy is in the base!?"

[Intruder Alert begins to play. The Soldier reaches from off-screen and pulls a Shotgun off a rack of weapons. Cut to the Soldier dashing down the stairs and through the 2Fort sublevel while saying "Hut, Hut, Hut!" with every step he takes]

The Administrator: "Protect the briefcase!"

Soldier: "We need to protect the briefcase!"

[Camera pans to reveal the BLU Scout trying to open the code-locked 'Briefcase Room' door]

Scout: "Yo, a lil' help here!?"

[The Soldier pushes the Scout aside and begins to 'decode' the combination]

Soldier: "All right, all right, I got it. Stand back son. 1, 1, 1, umm... 1!"

Scout: Let's go, let's go-

[BLU Heavy comes around the corner, Sasha in hand, charging towards the Scout and Soldier]

Heavy: "INCOMING!"

[Heavy shoulder-barges the door, destroying it. The three of them are sent tumbling and screaming into the Intelligence Room]

Heavy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- [screaming]"

[The Scout reaches the desk to discover the briefcase is perfectly safe]

Scout: [while screaming, he notices the briefcase] "AAAAAHHHH- Hey, it's still here!"

Heavy: "-AAAAalright then."

Spy: "Ahem."

[Camera zooms in to reveal the BLU Spy, with the BLU Sniper's corpse over one shoulder]

Spy: "Gentlemen."

[Cut back to the Spy, carrying the dead Sniper towards the desk]

Spy: "I see the briefcase is safe."

Soldier: "Safe and sound, mm-hmm."

Scout: "Yeah, it is!"

Spy: "Tell me... did anyone happen to kill a RED Spy on the way here?"

[The other three BLUs shake their heads and shrug]

Spy: No? Then we still have a problem.

[He deposits the Sniper's body on the desk, revealing a bloody Knife in his back]

Soldier: "...and a knife."

[The Scout approaches and removes the knife]

Scout: "Oooh, big problem. I've killed plenty of Spies; they're dime-a-dozen back-stabbing scumbags - like you!"

[The Scout attempts to manipulate the knife like the Spy, only to cut himself with the blunt end on the finger and drop it]

Scout: "Ow! No offense."

Spy: "If you managed to kill them, I assure you, they were not like me." [The Spy deftly retrieves the knife and flicks it shut, handing it back to the Scout] "And nothing... nothing like the man loose inside this building."

Scout: "What're you? President of his fan club?"

[The Soldier and Heavy chuckle while the Spy turns to face the Scout]

Spy: "No... that would be your mother!"

[The Spy reveals a folder and slaps it down on the table, revealing several compromising photographs of the RED Spy and the Scout's mother.]

Scout: [stammers out of shock and disbelief]

Spy: Indeed, and now he's here to f**k us! So listen up boy, or pornography starring your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today."

[The Soldier and Heavy examine the photographs. The Heavy leans over and shows the Soldier one photo in particular]

Soldier: Oh!

[The Scout frantically retrieves the photos as the Spy lights and smokes a cigarillo in the foreground]

Scout: "Gimme that!"

Spy: "This Spy has already breached our defenses..."

[Fade to the RED Spy, creeping through the Hydro tunnels. He pauses at a corner, as the camera pulls back to reveal a BLU Level 3 Sentry Gun with its Engineer. He slides a Sapper across the floor, disarming and destroying the Sentry Gun immediately]

Engineer: "Sentry Down!"

[The BLU Engineer throws his Wrench down and frantically reaches for his Pistol, only to have the Spy shoot him in the head with the Revolver. The dead Engineer crashes through a door and the Spy steps over him and fires at a target off-screen]

[Cut back to the BLU Intelligence Room. The BLU Spy leans over the dead Sniper, gesturing frantically.]

Spy: "You've seen what he's done to our colleagues!"

[Fade to the BLU Sniper, still alive and sniping from a dusty attic. The RED Spy creeps up on him and steps on a creaking floorboard, alerting the Sniper, who engages the Spy with the Kukri. A struggle ensues. Spy deftly dodges and parries Sniper's flailing attacks and counters with fatal strikes; the Sniper is cut across his left cheek , gutted under the right rib cage , cut across the back of his skull , and is ultimately backstabbed.]

[Cut back to BLU Intelligence Room]

Spy: "And worst of all, he could be any one of us..."

[Fade to the RED Spy fighting a BLU Medic, armed with a Bonesaw]

Medic: "Raus, raus!" (Out,out![like get out,get out!])

[The Spy breaks the Medic's arm, disarming him. Close-up on the Spy's face as he disguises as the Medic, sans spectacles]

Medic: [gasps] "Nein..."(No...)

[The Spy kills the Medic with a well-placed chop to the throat, knocking off his spectacles, which he catches and wears, completing his disguise]

[Cut back to BLU Intel Room. The BLU Spy looks frantic]

Spy: "He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even be-"

[The Spy is cut off as his head explodes violently. The camera switches to the Soldier, Shotgun in hand, with a confused Heavy and a panicked Scout]

Scout: "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Heavy: "Oh!"

Soldier: "What? It was obvious!" [The Soldier pumps his Shotgun, discarding the spent shell.] "He's the RED Spy! Watch, he'll turn red any second now..."

[The Soldier and Heavy approach the dead Spy, with The Soldier prodding the Spy's foot with his Shotgun]

Soldier: "Any second now... See? Red! Oh, wait... that's blood."

Heavy: "So, we still got problem..."

Soldier: "Big problem...

[The Scout lingers behind, his expression sinister. He approaches the Soldier and Heavy, retrieving the knife he pocketed earlier, and flicking it open easily]

Soldier: All right, who's ready to go find this Spy?"

[As the Scout approaches, he flickers and melts, revealing himself to be the RED Spy]

Spy: "Right behind you." He then proceeded to kill the BLU Soldier and Heavy, as they screamed in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They turned the Adaptable File Player off.

"Remember," Winston said, " we can't tell anyone about this,not yet."

"Aye-Aye captain," Tracer said loyally.

"Now,quickly get to your room. We don't want to cause suspicion."

And with that, the first day of the TF2 Mercs' time in the future ended.

* * *

Okay,yes, I did use Meet The Spy Transcript. Does it matter that much? I have lots of personal stuff happening and I want to get the stories going. Maybe if I have time later and many people request it either by reviews or Private Messages (you creep) I'll write my own take on it.

AGAIN ALL CREDIT GOES TO VALVE AND BLIZZARD TO THEIR STUFF DON'T SUE ME THIS IS JUST A REALLY SMALL FANFICTION! (let's change that? Eh? Eh?)

ALL HAIL LORD GABEN AND DADDY JEFF! ALL HAIL CLUBSY!


	6. You Can't Outrun Everything

I've decided to start with a new format for the pre-story author's notes. I'm not going to exactly quote them because if you're curious just go to the review section

Guest: The Administrator never actually released them to the public, she just used them to threaten the RED team

I know that,you know that, but do Overwatch (and really anyone else besides Administrator and ) know that? Stay tuned to find out!

Just kidding it's no, thanks for the review anyway,helps with my writing these do help with my writing even if it's a tiny bit.

Melral Ct-3718: Hello Trooper! Your glasses are... erm... um... I'll get back to you on that one *whispers* no I won't

To Guest again, I have read most of the fics on this part of the sight, it's where I got the inspiration to do this from. Also, not all character interactions are shipping.I think I'm allowed to have Scout and Tracer talk without them falling in love.

* * *

Despite her orders from Winston, Tracer,like the rest of the Overwatch crew, found it hard to share a room with the Tf2 Mercs. Unfortunately,she got perhaps the worst of all of them,

Scout.

For starters, the boy would never shut up, ever. He was always bragging,trying to flirt with her, it was getting annoying.

Every single day he would annoy her and generally get in her nerves. And unlike the mercs, she wasn't used to the raw unfiltered urge to punch him that one felt when talking to Scout.

Eventually, she had enough.

They were both in their room, about a week after the tf2 mercs joined Overwatch. A partition had been set up in their room so they could each have their privacy, but it was relatively small, not to mention that the bathroom and front door were both on Tracer's side. That meant that Scout would often cross paths with her,which lead to him talking,her trying to ignore it,him continuing, her trying to tell him to stop, he being extremely defensive,and ending up with Tracer finding a way to talk to someone else.

On that particular day both of them were heading to the mess hall for breakfast, before whatever secret illegal hero agents do when they aren't murdering people and destroying civilian property.

Scout was annoying Tracer as usual, with his bragging and whatnot

"So they were all dead you see, and then like 50 robots came around the corner, and then I single-handedly ran around them with my super qui-"

Tracer just left the room, not even bothering to look at Scout.

"So," Spy said," I see you're as charming as always."

"Go to Hell Spy," Scout replied.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay here,because we will be here for a long time."

And with that, Spy left the room to breakfast,

Scout thought to himself for a moment, then followed his teammate to breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Overwatch's mess hall was quite large, about the size of a school cafeteria. This seemed odd, as everyone in the room took only about a fifth of the space.

The difference from your average 20th century school canteen however, was that instead of benches there were black luxury seats. Instead of a line to get food, there were these big bulky vending machines with was extremely confused about all the new technology when he first arrived to the future, and it still boggled his brain how you could put your finger on a screen and it would do what your finger pressed.

Scout grabbed his food, a bucket of chicken, and sat down with his comrades. Interestingly, Spy didn't make any comments about Scout. He just continued eating his food then left.

The mercs were talking,but also unusually, Scout didn't say anything. He was thinking about what happened, when he saw Heavy eating his sandvich.

Jeremy the Fast Boston Boy had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Scout nervously knocked on Spy's door. The last time he tried this,Spy almost stabbed him with a knife.

Spy opened the door, took one look at Scout, and closed the door again.

"Spy,please!" Scout begged, " It's urgent!"

Inside, Spy rolled his eyes. He knew what Scout's 'urgencies' were like, but maybe he could use whatever Scout needed so badly as leverage.

Spy opened the door. "What is?"

"I need to get a sandvich."

Spy burst out laughing. "Why would you need that?"

"I need to make it up to Tracer."

Spy continued laughing. "Oh please, you think you have any chance if even being friends with her?"

"Spy, please just help me on this one."

"Why? You failed miserably last time. Even the lumbering oaf you're trying to steal from would have a better shot."

"I'll owe you one favour, anything you need me to do."

"Very well,let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXX

Heavy opened the door to his room. He had to get his equipment for the next training exercise. As he was leaving, he heard Scout behind him.

"Hey, over here knucklehead!" Scout was holding a sandvich.

"Oh nooo!" Heavy screamed, "Sandvich!"

Heavy rounded the corner,chasing after Scout, but he found Spy holding a rock, and two face masks. One with Scout on it, the second with Sandvich.

"Grrr..." Heavy slammed his fists together,ready to beat Spy to a pulp, when he heard the real Sxout behind him. "Hey fatbags, I heard this stuff's good,mind if I take some?"

Heavy turned around. Scout was there, holding his precious Sandvich. "Aahhhh!" Heavy screamed. "I'm coming for you!" Heavy grabbed the rest of his gear and chased Scout.

Scout found Tracer in her room, also gearing up for training. He coughed into his hand to announce his presence. Tracer saw Scout and ignored him, but she saw the sandvich. "What's that?"

"Just something to say I'm sorry. I'm not that much if a chef but-"

"As long as you promise to not be annoying."

"Deal." They shook hands.

Then,Heavy turned the corner into their room. He saw Tracer taking a bite of the Sandvich. He looked at the sandvich,to Tracer, to Sxout, and back again.

Heavy revved up his minigun. "I promise you, pain without end."

"What?" Tracer asked.

"Run! Run run run run run run!" Scout screamed, dragging Tracer along with him.

They made their way throughout the Overwatch maze, eventually diving into an open room. They hid in a cabinet, and heard Heavy walk past the room."No time to run,cowards!"

"Scout," Tracer asked,"what's all this about?"

"He gets a bit territorial with his stuff."

"And you knew that?"

"'Course I know I worked with him for-" Scout was cut off by the sound of someone walking into the room.

"Bloody Hell can't even close the door..." Sniper muttered as he looked around for his gear.

Scout and Tracer froze. His collection of SMGs was right behind them. They were thinking about what to do when Sniper opened the door.

"Aheheheheheh! Scout, finally-" the Bushman was cut off as he was given a foot to the groin. Heavy had heard the noise and came back.

"Scout and Orange Lady?"

"You bet."

XXXXXXXXX

Scout and Tracer eventually found themselves in the mess hall where everyone else was still eating.

"Why are y-" Genji asked, but before he could finish he was covered in a weird,smelly,yellow liquid.

"Aw,piss." Sniper muttered.

Genji was about to turn and face sniper, when he felt something shatter on his back. He looked back, and he was now covered in something that awfully resembled milk. He turned again and faced Scout, who was looking awfully guilty. He was choosing who to go after, when he felt something large tackle him. He was being wrestled by Heavy, who had several fresh cuts on his forehead. Genji was about to protest, until he felt the weight of Heavy come off of him.

Heavy was being hauled into the air by Pharah, who was trying to stop the fighting with the help of Winston. Pharah threw Heavy accidentally into Soldier, who proceeded to thwack Heavy with his shovel. This having no effect, Heavy tossed Soldier into Pharah, who promptly dodged. She tried using her concussive blast to knock Soldier away, but he jumped on top of it like some crazed lunatic. The knock back from the blast sent Soldier flying into Pharah faster than she could react.

"Eat. The. Dirt. Commie!" Soldier screamed, and with each word he hit Pharah with his shovel. Eventually he caused her suit to malfunction,causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"Hah, America wins again!" Soldier shouted, but his victory was short-lived as he was thrown into a wall by a very angry Winston. Winston had accidentally hit Demo, who was sent flying. As he got up, he broke his bottle on a table, and got ready to join in, but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. Demo turned, and was greeted by Mei looking very angry as she was followed by her drone which was covered in a alcohol and glass shards. Demo gulped, and ran.

During all of the chaos, Engineer had set up 2 Rancho Relaxo Portable Relaxation Devices. He was joined by Pyro, and Spy was next to them in his armchair, sipping wine and watching.

Winston had enough. He let loose a massive roar, causing everyone to stop and look. "Enough!" He shouted. "All of you stop fighting!" He was still panting heavily. "And all of you will clean up the mess."

"Well," Spy said, decloaking next to Scout. "At least you two are friendly now."

* * *

Well, I'm starting to get into the long breaks now. I just get not ideas. Wait two times as long for the next one.


	7. Halloween Special 1 part 1

Greetings! Before the story starts I'd just like to thank everyone for supporting the story and it has over 2000 views! I remember when it was starting out and I was excited to see the first few views popping in. I now have plans for interactions between Soldier,Pyro,Demo,and Medic so I think I'll have time to think up ideas for the rest. Also another reason that I'm so slow is because while I enjoy creating these, I don't share the enthusiasm for actually writing it. Also, I'm officially good at English! So expect better writing,or not, I may let you down. Also I changed lots of stuff from the games to suit the story better and that applies to all chapters from now on, To quote Merasmus, "I leave you, to your doom!"

Also put on Spooky scary skeletons/the remix for MAXIMUM SPOOPYNESS! (No don't)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Overwatch team was waiting in the mess hall for the Tf2 team to arrive. They had gotten up specially early to host a celebration for their new guests, and they were eager to see how they would react.

Reinhardt, who was in a spooky blue variant of this crusader with his helmet replaced by blue flames, whitening his eyes and creating the look of a ghost who has returned for revenge, checked the time.

"They're later than usual."

Even Torbjörn, the grumpiest of them all, didn't suggest leaving. Halloween was a spooky festival and it needed to be treated as such.

Genji was about to get into a long rant about them when he heard what sounded like someone screaming coming from the corridor. He peered down the hallway, then quickly stepped back when a Mummified Scout came flying out, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was followed by Medic, who had one of his Mediguns trained on him. This one was tinted red and his backpack was glowing. In contrast to Scout, Medic was chuckling as he stopped before he hit the wall like Scout.

"Hohohoho,That was fun," said Medic (no Medic is not Santa... yet. It's just his laugh.)

"For you," complained Scout, who was on his back, reaching one hand into the sky. "That, really freaking hurt."

"Oh please, you're all healed up now, don't be such a baby."

They were interrupted when Winston grunted, clearly indicating to the Scout-shaped indent in the wall.

"I'm on it," said Engineer, who was dressed as a fly, complete with a head,wings,and feet, although his voice was extremely high pitched for some reason, causing everyone to laugh.

It appeared that the Overwatch team was wrong. Even if their tastes were... peculiar, they were still fantastic costumes. (Apart from Overwatch heroes who don't have Halloween skins, they are all from in-game. All tf2 costumes are from the Very Scary Halloween Special)

Scout was partly mummified, with his hat, part of his face, arms, and feet all bandaged. He was also wearing an Ankh on his chest.

Soldier was in an... innovative costume, wearing a cardboard box with extra features to make it resemble one of the earliest ever robots.. He also had a pair of dryer hoses on his arms and shoeboxes strapped to his feet. He was also speaking in a weird voice, again, like some of the earliest robot voices.

The Pyro was dressed, fittingly, as the devil, with red horns, wings, and a tail to match its fiery habits.

Demoman was a dog, with extremely tall hair, a dog mask, and feet. He was constantly howling, so all you kiddins out there, don't give your dog alcohol. It's bad.

Heavy was Frankenstein's Monster, with an opened head showing his brain, stitched arms, and massive boots.

Medic was dressed as a Mad Doctor, with bushy white hair, red goggles, a white moustache, and a tank of questionable, green, glowing liquid on his backpack.

Sniper had a Helsing slouch hat, with stakes on his larger collar and pant leg, with the other leg supporting two dangling cloves of garlic

Spy was wearing a hat, bandages around his head, goggles that covered his eyes, and a muffler, making recognising his face impossible, as you couldn't see it at all.

On the Overwatch side of things, they all wore their usual Halloween costumes, with Rein as a blue ghost, Tracer as a white ghost complete with grey mist around her, and Torb as a Viking. Pharah spooked the mercs by using technology not known to them to make herself look like an empty suit of armour. Mei was a Jiangshi, a Chinese Hopping Vampire, and Genji was a Green Cyborg Ninja Dude. Mercy was a Witch, hanzo was a zombie, McCree was Van Helsing, and Winston was a massive werewolf.

"What took you so long?" Asked Tracer.

"Erm... umm... uhhhhh..." Scout mumbled as he tried to form words to make an answer.

"No problem," Tracer nodded to the other Overwatch agents discreetly. "How 'bout I show you our robot fighting event?"

Before any of the other Mercs could respond, Scout hastily agreed. "Yeah, sure, totally, 100% in, scared a nuthin'."

Tracer smiles and led them to the Simulation Room. As part of the prank, she secretly put it on Legendary Endless Mode.

And with a cheerful grin and the flick of a switch, she threw the Mercs into the hardest edition of Junkenstein's Revenge.

XXXXXXXXXX

When inside the tale of Dr. Junkenstein's Revenge, Medic immediately slapped Scout across the face. "What were you thinking?"

Scout responded nervously, "H-hey Doc no need to sweat it it's all fi-"

"No it's not fine! I'm working on important projects and I don't need your idiocy getting in the way of it!"

Engineer stepped in. "Calm down, let's just finish this up and get it over with. We've faced much tougher robots than those down there." He pointed to the first group of Zomnics.

Scout smiled. He knew he was good at destroying robots. Medic looked slightly less angry, and reluctantly stepped away from Scout.

They all grabbed their weapons Spy had nicked for them and prepared to face the horde.

They got off to a rough start, due to them not being familiar with how Junkenstein's Revenge worked. They quickly accustomed however, after a few bumpy starts.

"Where's the bomb?" Asked Scout.

"Look at em robots," pointed out Engineer,"they're the bombs."

"Where is the bomb site then?"

"I reckon it's that door."

"Get over here you yobbos and help us defend!" Screamed Sniper.

"What's that blue one?" Asked Scout.

"What blue one?" Said Sniper.

"The one shooting the blue balls," Scout answered,gesturing to Soldier getting hit by the Zombardier every time he tried to go for a market garden.

"Bloody lunatic," muttered Sniper as he took out the Zombardier with a single shot. "Doesn't have a single brain cell in his- do you hear that?"

"Get ready for a shock!" Screamed .

"To the left!" Shouted Demo.

They all looked to the left.

It was a tyre looking thing, except it had long spokes that rounded off at the end. It was also metal, and heading very fast towards them with no visible source of power.

"Aaarrrgh!" Screamed Heavy as he held onto it. "Shoot it!"

Sniper obliged, deactivating the ShockTyre with a charged shot to the centre.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Well whatever it was, let's shoot it faster next time," said Engineer.

They fought the bosses much easier, especially Junkenstein and his Monster due to them being similar to what they faced before, and lack of th8ngs like shields or wraith form.

By wave 8, the Mercs had set up a decent routine. Engineer had his sentry high up on a wooden platform near a door, with his dispenser nest to the risen stone bit. He had a teleporter hidden behind some stones on the ramparts and on the high stone bit for easy cross-map travel.

Scout was running around, chipping in wherever he could, Pyro was taking care of robots at the tunnel behind the bridge, Heavy was near the door, Medic was healing everybody, and Spy was backstabbing, sapping,and shooting as many robots as he could. Sniper was on the stone outcrop, shooting Zomnics and Zombardiers at will. Soldier and Demo were just generally shooting everything everywhere.

Engineer was just sitting on his Rancho Relaxo.

When it came to bosses, they just took the same approach as to giants. Milk it, mark it, shoot it, don't die. Shock tyres were taken care of easily by Sniper and Engi's sentry.

Sure, it was fun blasting the rights at the start, but when they reached bonus wave 30 with minimal door damage and no casualties, it was starting to get a bit tedious,

XXXXXXXX

Well hope you enjoyed part one of my first Spooky Halloween Special! If all goes to plan, part 2 should be out directly after this. Not much to say, but I have ideas for the next main-story chapters, and another question is in the pre-story or part 2. Just put suggestions or irrational hate commentsor don't put any at all if you don't want to but be sure to like and subscribe!

(Yep Dead Memes are arriving hope you enjoy that!)


	8. Reader Notice

I'll either fully complete this story now, skipping the vast majority of it and just give the ending, or i'll post on an extremely slow schedule, if the reviews are either tied or say nothing,i will decide


End file.
